This invention relates generally to apparatus for measuring the dew point temperature of a gaseous atmosphere in order to establish its relative humidity, and, more specifically, to a technique and system for installing such measuring apparatus in order to improve the accuracy of the measurements made thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,462 - Rall et al. (1986) describes a dew point measuring apparatus that utilizes two heat flow sensors in thermal communication with a sample of the gaseous atmosphere whose dew point temperature and/or relative humidity are being measured. One of the heat flow sensors is cycled in temperature to alternate above and below the dew point temperature of the gaseous atmosphere, while the second heat flow sensor is similarly cycled but at a slightly higher temperature in order to avoid reaching the dew point temperature of the gaseous atmosphere.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a technique and system for installing such a dew point measuring apparatus in an industrial environment in order to improve the accuracy of the measurement.